


how we heal from our trauma

by super_rainbow2021



Series: my complicated SPN au AU [10]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016)
Genre: Gen, I was probably sleep deprived when I wrote this, NaNoWriMo 2020, Post-Doctor Strange (2016), Stephen Strange adopts Junior, Stephen Strange is a good dad, and i noticed i had a major inaccuracy, au where junior doesn't get tattoos until after Stephen adopts her, but it's still good!, hello, i don't remember, i love stephen strange, i think, i was writing my Doctor Strange au, its close enough to nanowrimo okay, junior gets tattoos, slight angst, so i decided to put it over here, we STAN, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27109534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/super_rainbow2021/pseuds/super_rainbow2021
Summary: A young abused psychic girl makes friends with a pessimistic neurosurgeon-turned-sorcerer.What a sentence.
Relationships: OFC & Stephen Strange
Series: my complicated SPN au AU [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1449067





	1. visions of zealots dance in her head

**Author's Note:**

> these are scenes from my Doctor Strange AU that didn't flow or make sense. i hope you enjoy them.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the vision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge error in my writing. Junior explicitly tells Stephen that she has visions, and their first interaction is her having a vision of his accident. So .... here ya go.

.º.º.º.º.

“Why do you bother with me?” Junior asks, voice little more than a sigh.

Stephen’s brows furrow. “Why do I _bother_ with you? What, like you’re so hard to get along with?” Junior’s eyes flicker away from his, limbs starting to curl themselves back into her body. “Hey, I’m sorry.” Stephen gently takes her arms and rubs down to her wrists, and her shifting ceases. “I’m not _bothering with you,_ Junior. I’m genuinely concerned for your well-being.” His mind flashes back to the conversation they had when Junior came to his room after training with the Ancient One. He wants her safe no matter what.

She mumbles something under her breath that sounds a lot like y _ou’re not my dad,_ and Stephen is surprised by the flash of hurt that thrums through him. “I’m not trying to be your dad, I’m trying to be a friend. Your personal doctor, if you want,” he whispers, expression pleading.

She huffs and goes to say something else when her body stiffens again, her eyes go wide, and her breathing stutters. Stephen watches her curiously and worriedly as her pupils contract and her eyes lighten to the shade of sea glass. She doesn’t move or breathe. “Junior?” he asks, and her head lolls in his direction. Her gaze is unfocused and her face is pinched in concentration. “Everything alright?”

She stays like that for a minute more before gasping loudly and jerking so forcefully that Stephen lets go of her wrists. Her eyelids flutter and her eyebrows furrow and she turns to place a truly frightening expression on Stephen. 

_“Kaecilius!”_

.º.º.º.º.

Junior pushes herself away from Stephen despite his protests and stumbles out of bed, throwing off the sweater she hastily wrapped around herself. She’s only in a tank and pair of shorts, so a lot of her scars are on display. But Stephen’s eyes are drawn to an intricate pattern of snowflakes and stars going down her left arm. The girl then pulls on a robe that covers the tattooed sleeve and ties on her boots, stumbling and trembling and flinching all the while. She passes Stephen by to open her door, and that’s when he unfreezes and follows after her.

“What exactly was _that?”_

“A vision. You knew I had them.”

Stephen whips his head at the young girl and blinks harshly. _No,_ he did _not_ know that she had _visions._

“I _told_ you. How else do you think I was seeing your accident over and over?”

And Stephen’s mouth clicks shut because that is a very good point. She _did_ tell him. He just … didn’t quite believe her. He should know better by now, though. Honestly. “Okay,” he concedes. “Where are we going?”

Junior actually looks _more_ pained, if that’s possible.  “The Ancient One.” She flinches again at phantom pains and almost falls over, so Stephen reaches out and steadies her with a hand around her shoulders.  “I hate violent visions,” she mumbles when she straightens, thanking him with a nod.

.º.º.º.º.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can see after the cut where she has tattoos and Stephen notices them. how in the world I missed that is beyond me ...


	2. the ink upon her skin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the tattoos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Junior already has a sleeve of tattoos when she meets Stephen. i apparently forgot, even though the scenes are only pages apart. this isn't as bad as the previous one, though I did try to save face by having Stephen forget and not believe her. It still didn't sit right tho.

The first tattoo Junior gets is the Eye of Agamotto on her right shoulder while Stephen is in Nepal. She neither gets Stephen’s permission nor shows him after.

The second tattoo she gets is a crescent moon on the back of her neck, again when Stephen is otherwise preoccupied and unlikely to catch her. She doesn’t show him this one either.

The third tattoo she gets is her chosen last name inked down her left leg on a grocery run. STRANGE is written there in a sketchy, artistic hand. She has no plans to show Stephen this one either. However, this is the one he finds out about.

She comes back with the groceries and uses her telekinesis to put them away in their little apartment-type place inside the Sanctum favoring her right leg, which Stephen notices as he directs her. He notices it because the girl is extremely left-oriented, and leans on her left side more often than not. Then she spins and walks almost normally to the living area. While Junior’s eyes don’t glow so easily when she uses her powers anymore, Stephen _can_ tell when she’s using them to lift things. Namely, her left shoe and pant-leg, and therefore her left leg. It would have been different if she had sprained it on her outing or twisted something or had any other kind of injury, but Stephen knows that isn’t it. And it’s not that she would have told him either, because he made sure to tell Junior that she is her own person and while legally Stephen is her father ( whom she chose herself ), she doesn’t have to tell Stephen anything she doesn’t want to.

Giving her a wide range of bodily autonomy is coming back to bite him, apparently.

“Want to watch a movie?” he asks her as she sits down—on her right side while her left leg is bent and not touching the couch at all.


End file.
